Integra MK-II
---- Integra MK-II (統合号・二, Tōgōgō: Ni; lit. "Integra Model: Two") is a high yield and fire resistant, registered and trademarked para-aramid synthetic fiber that is manufactured by Horizon Industries and was originally created and synthesized by Shin Inari in early X798. Overview Integra MK-II is a high-molecular-weight, heat resistant and strong synthetic fiber that is solution dyed. Integra's platinum colored fibers are noted for their thermal stability at high temperatures, high strength and modulus, low creep, and good chemical stability. They are moisture-resistant and generally stable in hostile environments. Despite it's high molecular weight, it is several times less denser than steel and is much more lighter; about 8.024 times. Integra has a strength to weight ratio of 4210; making it 1.713 times greater than carbon fiber. With a high tensile strength of 5,217 Mpa and a Young's modulus of 131, Integra is superior to aramids such as kevlar and even fibers made of entire carbon; that is, carbon fiber. The coefficient of friction of plastics is usually measured against polished steel. Integra's coefficient of friction is 0.04 to 0.09, which is even lower than teflon's and nearly on par with diamond-like carbon. It's incredible resistance to Van der Waals force makes it resistant to sticky substances and prevent dirt and dust from adhering to it. It is also one of the only fabrics or material in the world to which a lizard or a spider cannot stick or crawl up. It's resistance to friction and thermal stability makes it an excellent protection against heat and abrasions. Integra fibers have a low level of flammability and do not melt or flow at high temperatures. While it has no true melting point, temperatures of above 1069 °F (576.1°C) would cause it to degrade rapidly to a friable char. The progressive strength loss is observed from a temperature 501 °C and above; though, Integra is extremely hard to be set on fire and does not actually "support" flames. This means that any kind of fire will be extinguished as soon as it's removed from the source. As it has high resistance to ultraviolet radiation, it can be used long-term in outdoor environments if inspected regularly. It also has a decent air permeability and non-wettability property; making it fit for underwater usage. Interestingly, it is also self-lubricating and highly resistant to corrosive chemicals except oxidizing acids. The complex structure of the molecules also gives rise to surface and chemical properties that are rare in high-performance polymers. It does not absorb water readily, nor wet easily, which makes bonding it to other polymers difficult. For the same reasons, skin does not interact with it strongly, making the the fiber surface feel slippery. It is also unreactive to biological agents; thus doubling as a hazmat suit fabric. As it does not contain any hydroxylic groups or esters, it is very resistant to most chemicals, UV radiation, and micro-organisms. It's strain to failure is also 1.67% which is relatively good and way better than human bones. It's impact absorbing and distributing ability is phenomenal and is about as 5 times as greater as Twaron's and most para-aramids. It is also further enhanced and is currently the only known enhanced-aramid in the entire world, as it's external most or surface layer has been coated in a millimeter wide layer of unreactive ethernano that provides "padding" or rather "cushioning" effect for impacts and strikes. Also it's unreactive nature makes it less susceptible to acid attacks, electrical shocks and being set on fire. For an unique para-aramid, the price for Integra is seemingly apt. Trivia * The image is computer generated and not a RL imagery, as you can clearly see. Category:Inventions Category:Horizon Industries